The Mummy
by SleepiePanda
Summary: Madeline Henderson never wanted to follow her brother to Egypt, but here she is anyways now being hunted down by an ancient Egyptian, whose wishes to bring his dead lover back to life, and now Maddi's life and heart is in the hands of Ardeth Bay, Medjai chieftain and warrior.
1. One

If you asked Madeline Henderson what she would have wanted for her birthday it wouldn't be this. Her brother, instead of celebrating her birthday like any other year, decided to go to Egypt and look for the lost city of the dead. Great way to spend your birthday... not. Her brother and his friends met this rather questionable Hungarian fellow who said he knew the way to the city of the dead. They just had to pay for him to be their guide, a pretty good penny too. Madeline personally thinks the guy was just trying to con them.

"Oh, come on Maddi, just give this a chance." Isaac, her brother, says with puppy dog eyes.

"Isaac, you met this guy off the streets." Madeline sighs.

"I know, but I got a good feeling on this, just trust me. If it doesn't work then we'll just kill him and get our money back." Madeline frowns.

"Great wording, Isaac." Madeline says dryly.

"Just give this a chance Maddi." Isaac begs, causing her to sigh.

"Some birthday for me." She pouts. Madeline isn't like most women of the 1920s. She's much more... outlandish. She doesn't do dresses or bows. She's dressed in a red strapless red corset top, a black skirt that hung on angle, covering her right leg and showing her left leg off fully, along with a pair of brown leather boots that went up to her knees. Over her top she has a brown leather jacket. Madeline is no tea drinking, gossiping, American girl. She's more of a wild west woman, able to shoot anything that moves.

She has a gun holster on her left tight with a neat pistol tucked inside and on her right hip she has a rather large knife. No Madeline Henderson is not like any women most men meet in the 1920s.

"Happy birthday by the way." Isaac smiles, causing her to sigh.

"Just shut up and get on the boat." She huffs as she boards the boat. The other two American men, and the English Egyptologist that were going with them, snickered at the Henderson siblings before following after her. These were the men that Isaac agreed to work with in order to follow Beni, the questionable guide, to the city of the dead along with a number of diggers. In Madeline's mind this online meant more people to share the fortune that they were supposedly going to find.

* * *

Later that night Madeline stands watching her brother play a game of cars with the American men they came with, plus some English fellow who joined in. "Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, Burns." Mr. David Daniel says as Madeline stands behind her brother, resting her crossed arms on his head and growing more bored by the second.

"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it, now can I Daniel?" Mr. Bernard Burns tells him as he puts his glasses back on.

"O'Connell sit down, we could use another player." The English guy says to a man who just walked out of another room.

"I only gamble with my life, not my money." The man known as O'Connell says to the English man.

"Never?" Mr. Daniel asks. "What if I was to bet you $500 we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" The man asks, the amusement that had been in his voice now gone.

"Damn straight we are." Isaac says as he picks up his cards with a smile.

"And who says we are?" The man asks.

"Him." Madeline answers as she peeks over to see her brother's cards. The English man gives a nervous laugh.

"Well... Well how about it?" Daniels asks. "Is it a bet?" The man smiles as they all look at him.

"Alright, you're on." The man nods confidently.

"What makes you so confident, sir?" Madeline glances over at the Egyptologist, who now is looking at them instead of reading his book.

"What makes you?" The man asks.

"We got us a man who's actually been there." Isaac says as he turns his head to look up at the man.

"Oh, what a coincidence because O'Connell..." He grunts as suddenly the man hits him with his bag. "Whose play is it? Is it mine?" Madeline glances over and raises an eyebrow at him. "I thought I just um..."

"Gentlemen, we got us a wager, good evening Johnathan." The man says before he takes his leave.

"Night." Johnathan says with a nervous smile. They were hiding something, anyone could see that.

Madeline sighs and looks down at her brother. "I'm going to call it a night, Isaac." He glances up at her.

"Alright, Maddi-

"I'll see you in the morning, Isaac." He sighs before nodding, kissing her cheek and letting her walk off. She rounds the corner and walks right into someone. "Oh I'm sor..." She trails off as she looks up to see an Arabic man standing before her, dressed in black robes, his face covered, but she could tell that something was more off about him than just his clothes. He said something in what Madeline could only believe to be Egyptian before he walks around her and walks off. She frowns and goes back to her room.

She gives a sigh and brushes her brown curls just as her brother runs in. "Madeline!" She rolls her eyes and looks at her brother.

"What is it now, Isaac?"

"There's men attacking the ship, we need to get out of here." Isaac grabs her hand, causing her to groan.

"I can walk on my own, Isaac." She says as he leads her out of the room. "And whose attacking the ship?"

"Some men dressed in black robes." Madeline's eyes widen as she remembers the man she ran into.

"I think I saw one on my way to my room, we ran into each other and-

"What? Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Isaac looks his sister over, looking for any major wounds.

"He didn't say anything... Well I mean he did, but it was in a different language, I didn't understand it."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't, Isaac. What is this all about?" She asks as he leads her out of the hallway onto the deck. Everyone was jumping ship as the men fired on everyone.

"Stay down." He tells his sister, causing her to glare at him.

"I'm American too you know, Isaac. I know how to shoot." She pulls her pistol out and starts firing off rounds as they take cover by the other American men that they came with.

She fires as the men cheers, all of them getting excited with shooting the men, while the Egyptologist hid behind them. "Americans." Madeline looks over and sees the man, Johnathan standing there and looking at them just as one of those men came running out, knocking over a table that they had by them and running at Johnathan. Isaac turns and he and his sister starts firing off rounds at the man, saving Johnathan from being killed. "I say, bloody good show, chaps." He tells them, causing Madeline to roll her eyes and resume firing.

Suddenly the fire became more intense around them, causing them to finally take their leave and jump over boat. They swim up the river before arriving at the beach. The men work on getting the horses out of the water, screaming at the diggers to hurry up, while Madeline rung her hair out. "I feel like a wet rat." She moans to her brother.

"You'll be fine in a few hours." He tells her as he shakes off like a dog. "Come on, doggie! Give them a smack, would ya?" Isaac orders as he grabs two horses reins. "Here, take your pick little sister." She smiles and picks the deep brown one with the black mane. "Did I make up for what happened?"

"It's pretty enough horse." She agrees causing him to smile.

"So, not that bad of a birthday, huh?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"I still am mad you, yup defiantly still mad."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **So I feel as if there isn't enough of The Mummy fanfiction, which is why I decided to do one. I also wanted to something other than Rick or Johnathan's sister, so I did Henderson, who I absolutely love and wished was in the second movie. Maybe I'll change that depending on how I feel. Give him a love interest in the sequel... Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and story so far.**


	2. Two

The group rode all night to make up for lost time, due to being on the opposite side of the river, and they rode all the next morning and all that night too. Madeline did dry off, but she had to go and get new clothes due to them being ruined from the water. She now is dressed in a blue belly girl outfit. The outfit consisted of a blue bra with gold details and golden jewels hanging from it. The pants matched the top and also had a slit going up the legs, with jewel designs covering the major areas because the pants were pretty much see through. Then the shoes were simple golden sandals. The men could barley keep their eyes off her now, which she found very annoying, but she did have to admit that the outfit fit nicely and felt nice against her skin, it was all made out of silk.

Her brother was even more protective of her since she changed outfits, not that she minded when it came to Beni. He makes her skin crawl with the way he looks at her. He seemed to be the type that if you said no then he'd force you. It made Madeline all the more nervous near him, especially in this new outfit.

Madeline sighs as they finally reach where they were supposed to reach, Johnathan and his group meeting them at the same time. "Good morning my friend." Beni greets with a smile.

"What the hell are doing?" Isaac asks, causing Madeline to give him a look.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni tells him, causing her to glare at him.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell? First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Isaac calls over. "A hundred of those bucks are yours if you help us win that bet." He tells Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure." He turns to the other man. "Hey, O'Connell, nice camel." Madeline rolls her eyes as she watches the sunrise. Her eyes widen suddenly when she sees the city being revealed by the sun.

"Will you look at that." Isaac says as he nudges his sister. "Bet this makes up for the past two nights." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, defiantly makes up for my birthday." She smiles.

"Can you believe it." Daniels smiles.

"Hamunatra." Burns adds with his own smile. As soon as the city was fully revealed and the sun was up the group was off. The rode quickly, hitting their horses sides and camels sides in order for them to hurry and run faster. As fast as the horses are it seemed that the camels were in deed faster.

The girl that was apart of Johnathan's group got there way before the horses did despite her being on a camel. The group quickly made camp and the two Henderson siblings set up their tent together. There was no way Isaac would let his sister out of his sight, especially at night.

Now they stood together above the entrance to the city with the Egyptologist, who was holding an umbrella to keep from the heat. "Do they know something that we don't?" Isaac asks as he looks over at the other group, who was far away from them on a hill.

"They are led by a woman. What does a woman know?" Madeline turns fast and glares at the man, while her brother holds her back.

"A lot." Madeline growls.

"You'd be surprise Mr. Chamberlain." Isaac adds, throwing a glare at the man for insulting women.

The man simply chuckles and climbs down once the entrance had been opened. "Just let me hit him, just once." Isaac chuckles and kisses his sister's temple.

"Not yet, we may need him when we're in there." He tells her as he helps her down and into the entrance. The men all head inside the city with Madeline and begin to make their way through it. They took in the amazing sights of the place and started for an area when they heard voices. "Stay close." Isaac whispers as he pulls his gun out.

Another thing that pissed Madeline off, she lost her gun in the river, so now all she has is her knife, which is clipped to her tight now by a piece of cloth. She didn't like feeling defenseless, but she has no other choice, but to just stick by her brother and suck it up. Then turn the corner and came face to face with Johnathan and his men. "You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Isaac sighs out in relief upon just seeing them.

"Likewise." O'Connell says as they begin to put the guns down.

"Hey, that's my tool kit." Burns says as he steps forward upon seeing the kit in the woman's arms, but before he can go any farther the smaller group raised their guns again, causing the larger one to do the same.

"No I don't think so." O'Connell says.

"Ohhhkay, perhaps I was mistaken." He says as he holds his hands up.

"Well have a nice day, gentlemen." The woman says once the guns are lowered again. "We have a lot of work to get along with."

"Push off! This is our dig site." Daniels comments back.

"We got here first." O'Connell retorts.

"You're dying." The guns were raised again and everyone chuckles, lowering them, before they put them up at the same time again.

"This here is our statue, friend." Daniels adds.

"I don't see your name written on it, pal."

"Yes, well there's only four of you," Beni adds. "And 15-

"16." Madeline adds.

"16 of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell." Beni continues, causing Rick to aim his guns at him.

"I've had worse."

"Me too." Johnathan adds, causing Madeline to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, look, for goodness sake, lets be nice, children. If we're going going to play together, we must learn to share." The woman says as she steps forward. "There are other places to dig." She says, staring at O'Connell. She places a hand on his arm, causing him to lower his guns and give a smile.

With that the group leaves and the large group begins to get to work.


End file.
